


Steppin On Up

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is slowly falling in love with gasters ex, Cherryberry - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Leo and bahst are ocs, M/M, Multi, Other, Red adopted two kids, Red is the best dad, Sanscest - Freeform, Slow Burn, and eventually leaving gasters bitch ass behind, and the cutest babies, but bonding over step children, gaster is the bitchy ex wife, im sorry this is just for fun tbh, red and blue enemies to lovers, they hate gaster, wonder why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: Red has divorced Gaster ages ago and has to share custody of their sons, once a month he has to let the toddlers spend a week with Gaster and neither boy is happy about it. That is until Gaster's new spouse is introduced. Blue is a cheerful bottle of sunshine that has no idea what he has gotten into by marrying Gaster but what Blue really wants is to get closer to the kids and their fierce looking Dad(Guest starring my oc Leo and bahst as babies
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Steppin On Up

Red rubs his forehead as he looks at the two bundles of joy he loved with all his soul, both baby bones were products of his failed marriage and while he detested his ex-spouse he was glad to have his two children. Shaking his head Red picks them both up delighting in their twin squeals of delight as they hug him the best they could with their tiny arms. “Bahst, Leo Daddy loves you so much but now its….papa’s turn to have you and from what I heard he suckered another soul into marrying him.” Leo, a small hybrid of skeleton and snow leopard, scowls adorably at the news and digs his claws into Red’ jacket while Bahst begins to sniffle and hide himself in his brother’s fluffy tail. “Kiddos don’t pout; it’s just for a week and just for whatever plan he concocted to buy your affections.” Carefully he packs the two into their car seats and anxiously fidgets with their buckles as he looks at their less than happy faces. “I know, I don’t want you to go either but until I have full custody we both have to go visit and play nice,” he sighs and pets both boys heads with a soft frown “Daddy will see you in a week ok?” With that he takes the long and tense drive over to Gaster’s house in the ritzy neighborhood. Sure it was nicer than his own place but, the bastard had a cold heart and Red wasn’t sure how he lasted as long as he did in their marriage without becoming a raging alcoholic. Upon reaching the driveway he parks as close as he can to Gaster’s car and after freeing the upset toddlers he walks up to the door. Feeling a tad bit petty Red begins to rapidly ring the door bell in hopes of annoying the other only to jerk in surprise when the door was thrown open and a strange excited looking skeleton stares in surprise as he eyes the three of them. “HimynameisBlueAreyouRed?” Both kids recoil from the loud, excited skeleton and begin to bawl from the surprise and sheer energy radiating from Blue. “My name is Red and I am very upset that you immediately start yellin’ and scarin’ the kids” Red scoops both boys up and ignores the distraught expression on the fools faces as he comfort both crying tots.

Once properly soothed he looks Blue up and down with a bored expression. “So your Gaster’s new toy husband, good luck with the bastard and if I see one hair out of place on Leo or any sort of mark on Bahst I will guarantee that neither of you will see /my/ sons again.” Blue blinks in shock at his words before shaking the surprise off and giving a weary smile. “I can promise nothing will happen to either of the kids Gaster is a great man after a.-“ Red cuts him off with a scoff and sneers down at Blue “Ya must of just married the psycho. Let’s see how long ya last when he decides to drop his mask and ya see his true colors.” The cheerful skeleton sighs and rubs his face looking tired “I see now why you two divorced; you are quite mean to him Red.” Red rolls his eyes and gently sets down both boys and shoves their bags into Blue’s arms. “Leo can’t get too hot or he’ll get sick and Bahst has the tendency to try and contact demons if scared. Leo can be bribed from whatever hole he decides to hide in with a can of Vienna sausages and Bahst can and will try to hide in his brother’s fur.” He picks the boys back up and pushes past Blue to head into the living room and set both clinging tots on the couch. “Come one you munchkins it is just one week and then you can come back home to Daddy ok.” Twin tearful faces look up at him and Red has to fight the urge to take them back into his arms. “Don’t look at me like that I legally have to make ya both visit.” Red caves and presses one tender kiss to both boys’ foreheads before stepping back before either of their claws can catch in his clothes and cling to him again. Upon seeing Blue staring at him with a mushy expression Red sneers and flips him off, making sure neither boy can see what he’s doing. “Wow! Rude! Well I will personally make sure both boys will be great and that they have the most fun here they have ever had. Please don’t let the door hit you on your way out Red.” Said skeleton rolls his eyes and heads to the car to leave before the temptation to look back took over and he lingered more than absolutely necessary. Thankfully he didn’t see Gaster there and it offered a small measure of security to form deep down that maybe this week won’t be so bad for the boys. 

His first stop was the bar on the edge of town that was a bit of a dive but he knew they would always have his back if he ever snapped and killed his shitty ex spouse. “Heyyyy fuckers!” A cheer rings out from the other alcoholics that were awake at this hour and the bartender gives a wan smile. “It’s that time of the month already?” Red settles into a bar stool and scowls playfully at the flame elemental. “Ya know it Cinge, it’s the only time I come for a drink.” The purple elemental laughs and sets down a tumbler of scotch before leaning against the bar. “So Red, what’s the dirt on the bastard this month?” Red knocks back the scotch and groans as it burns down his throat. “He has a new bitch, looks very young and he’s loud.” Cinge looks mildly disturbed at the idea and refills the glass. “Like how much younger because if it’s as young as I’m thinking then you need to go back and get them fucking kids.” Red pauses mid grab and starts to sweats even as he feels relieved that the bar loves his kids almost as much as he does “I’m going to find him on social media and if he’s 18 to 21 I’m getting my sons back.” He fishes out his phone and begins to look up the poor sod and spend the rest of his night stalking his ex’s new spouse on social media while getting absolutely shit faced.


End file.
